


I'm awake in the infinite cold

by Millefiori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, That's literally all this is, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millefiori/pseuds/Millefiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Kageyama knows that, he’ll only feel love from him when it’s under the flickering neon lights and freezing night air.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>. </p>
<p>Or, another unrequited love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm awake in the infinite cold

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this is my first fic on ao3, and i'd really appreciate some feedback on how i could improve, and what you thought of it! this fic will be very short and more of a writing warm-up, however...
> 
> enjoy!

  There’s no telling when Oikawa will decide to meet up with Kageyama again.

  He’s tried to detect a pattern if there was any(and there wasn’t), as he constantly counts the days leading up to their next little detour.

  _Weekends, but not always. A few working days in the week, never ever holidays; save for that one time Tobio decided to initiate a meet-up, all tear-stained cheeks and ragged breathing. That wasn’t his brightest moment of the year._

  They don’t do much while they stand in the cramped alleyway, bodies close and radiating that long-awaited heat. A kiss or two is exchanged, though it’s mostly empty embraces and warm breaths, the simple touches that leave Kageyama’s face red and his fingers tingling.

  And when they break apart, even after a short amount of time, Kageyama feels hope.

  Hope in that Oikawa might feel a _thump thump_ in his heart when they touch, just like him, or that Oikawa too would utter his own name while he lays down in his bed, around an hour after their meeting.

  But Kageyama knows. This started purely out of his selfish pursuit, and so it will go on that way.

Oikawa does not hold him the same way he’d hold another. It’s like he’s created his own sort of affection, specifically and only for Kageyama. It makes him feel special, in a weird and almost twisted way, and from Oikawa it isn’t love but _god_ it’s so _convincing_.

**Author's Note:**

> it looks very unfinished but eh
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
